


Right Here In My Arms

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Abuse, Rimming, Sex Toys, only mentioned - Freeform, space lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: This was exactly what he needed right now, and what Matt needed, too. New memories to replace the old ones.For Shatt Week 2018, Day 5: Kerberos/Reunion





	Right Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tässä ja nyt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467255) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> There is [a prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179036) for this fic in Finnish but I'm not going to translate it. It's very short, and not worth it. But I have to mention, that the latter part of that fic is pure smut. So, after Reunion, Shiro visits Matt's room and after the door closes, Matt pounces on him. They have very messy sex, and then fall asleep on Matt's bed. This fic continues after a few hours of sleep.
> 
> Translated for Shatt Week 2018, Day 5: Kerberos/Reunion. (I hope it still counts, even if the original fic was posted on Jan, haha, actually I posted it on my bday :D)
> 
> Again, big thanks to [@luddlestons](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/) for excellent beta help! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

The touch was light, but it was enough to wake Shiro up. He had woken for less. He pinned the intruder under him with his weight. His eyes were still rough from sleep, but he could feel the soft mattress under his knees, the cool, fresh air in the room. The quiet hum?

Where was he?

No stench of weeks old sweat, no foul odor of feces. No blood, no gunk, no bile. No electric prod between his vertebrae.

"Shiro..."

"Shiro."

"Shiro!"

"Takashi!"

Shiro's eyes focused on the face under him, visible even in the semi darkness of the room. Pidge. No. Lighter hair. More masculine. Older. Scarred.

Instantly, the memories surged back.

 

 _"Shiro, you can't eat mac and cheese for every meal!"_  
  
_"Isn't it exciting, Shiro?"_  
  
_"It's so cold in here."_

 _"Come here, Matt."_  
  
_"Take care of your dad."_

 

The artificial daylight had risen to twenty percent already, and Shiro could see Matt's eyes clearly. There was no horror in them. Not like back then.

"Shiro. You're safe. I'm safe. Everything's okay."

There was no fear in his voice.

"Look at me."

Shiro stared at the scar on Matt's cheek. Searched for the dimple.

"No, look at _me_."

Finally, Shiro met Matt's eyes, remembering where he was (Matt's room, Matt's bed, on top of Matt). He jerked back, his back colliding the wall of the alcove. He hid his face in his palms, breathing slowly (in, out, repeat), blood thundering in his ears.

The bed dipped under him, and Shiro looked up.

Matt was leaning up on his elbows, sprawled out underneath Shiro, his long hair attractively messed up. There was a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Oh, and the look. Shiro knew that look. He knew, because he remembered. It was the same look Matt always had just before he—

"Shirogane. The fuck are you doing all the way over there? I'm okay. You didn't hurt me, you'll never gonna hurt me. I'm cold, and I kinda want you to be my blanket."

—took the reins.

Shiro flashed a guilty smile and pushed up on his knees, crawling into Matt's open arms. This time, he settled between the open thighs, splaying his fingers on Matt's jaw, finally pressing their lips together. He had prepared for a short, soft, drowsy kiss, but before he knew it, Matt's tongue slipped into his mouth.

He groaned.

This was exactly what he needed right now, and what Matt needed, too. New memories to replace the old ones. And even though Matt had wiped both of them clean with a washcloth after their quickie earlier in the evening, Shiro could still smell sweat and sex on their skin. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. More feeling. More Matt.

 

 _"More! Faster! Such an exemplary human. Don't you_ dare _to stop now!"_

 

This time, Shiro came back without Matt noticing. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated only on Matt's lips on his chin, re-learning their softness, their wetness, how different they felt compared to the hard and demanding ones. Matt's gave as they took, unlike the others.

Matt kissed along Shiro's cheek, stopping for a moment at his temple, continuing all the way to the earlobe, where the soft kisses turned into playful nips. Shiro slid his hand down Matt's chest, rolling his nipple. Matt kept whispering in his ear, and Shiro focused on the lilt of his voice, even though he couldn't really hear the exact words over his own heavy breathing.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Matt. Not lying on dirty ground outside the arena holding his knee, but in the Chemistry class at Galaxy Garrison, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Matt had been waving his arms while holding a half-full beaker of some acid in his hand. Unless Shiro had grabbed the beaker, the liquid would have spilled onto the blotchy table, but after Matt had stopped his flailing, Shiro hadn't let go. He had covered Matt's hand with his own, blushing hard.

It still felt a miracle that Matt had not turned it into a joke. Instead, he had just placed the beaker on the table, and his smile had been weirdly docile.

"Oh, come on, wake up!" Matt's voice cut through Shiro's memories. "Fuck! It's really not the time to fall asleep! Dude, I'm just waiting here, legs wide open, and," Matt stopped talking to push his hips against Shiro and grunted when his boxer-covered cock rubbed against Shiro's abs.

Shiro drew sharp breath against Matt's neck, before sucking the pale skin.

"I'm sure I can find you a manual if this really is your first time, which is _hard_ to believe, because, well, have you seen y—" Shiro stopped Matt's whining by thrusting his tongue into his mouth and kissing him thoroughly. He slid his hand under the waistband of Matt's boxers, even further, pushing the damp cloth off, and grabbing Matt's dick.

"Uhh," Matt exhaled, his back arching from the mattress. "Okay, okay, I take it back. You definitely know what you're doing. Yeah, the balls, just like that, oh shit, that feels good, both of them. Shiro... _Shiro_!"

Shiro stared at Matt's reddened cheeks, his blush spreading down his neck, and all the way to the bare chest. He mapped the lines of his muscles, even the newly defined ones. But as his hand, by its own volition, slid lower between Matt's thighs, all the way down between his butt-cheeks, he lost his head again.

Whatever he had expected to find there, it wasn't an inch-wide silicone plate.

Shiro furrowed his brow, looking up at Matt. He really didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh, yeah," Matt cleared his throat, smirking, "I, uh, put in a butt plug earlier while I was in the bathroom. Thought that maybe we could have a quickie when we wake up."

Shiro coaxed his finger under the base of the plug and tugged it gently. Matt's head fell on the pillow, and a few profanities escaped his lips.

Shiro wasn't sure what to do with him.

On one hand, he wanted to see Matt's face and his reaction, but on the other hand, he _really_ wanted to see the plug and what it had already done to Matt. Now he understood Matt had woken him up when he got back in bed.

"Turn around," he ushered Matt, backing away to the foot of the bed. When Matt didn't react quickly enough, Shiro grabbed his hips and rolled him over.

Matt yelped, but instead of protesting how he was handled, he got on his knees, arranging himself to display.

Shiro tilted his head, staring at the green, round base nestled between Matt's butt-cheeks. He swallowed, before taking Matt's boxers all the way off.

"Do you think it'll—" Shiro began, but wasn't exactly sure how to vocalize his thoughts.

"I fingered myself first, so, I think it's done its job already. But be my guest and check it out yourself," Matt egged Shiro on by wagging his ass.

Shiro inched closer. He splayed his palms on Matt's buttocks and circled the silicone base with his thumbs. Matt pushed his face into the pillow, spreading his legs even further.

"Anytime, Shiro. Not that there's any rush, but—"

Shiro slapped Matt's ass lightly, and by some miracle, that made him stop talking. Instead, he groaned with pleasure. Shiro palmed Matt's balls with his left hand, and pushed the fingers of his prosthesis under the base. The increased pressure made Matt grunt against the pillow.

Shiro pulled the plug steadily, until it plopped out, leaving behind Matt's clenching, loosened hole.

"Wow..." Shiro exhaled.

Matt's cleft glistened with overflowed lube. Shiro swept a finger through, then ducked down to lick the skin.

"Oh yeah, fuckfuckfuck, Shirogane, you're not gonna—"

Shiro closed his eyes and traced the rim with his tongue. The lube tasted... weird. Not bad, nor did Matt. Shiro took his time, licking languidly, finally edging his finger in alongside his tongue.

Matt was like a cat in heat. Shiro heard his every gasp, the whining, all the swear words. All of it went straight to his cock which was tenting his boxer briefs. Matt kept pushing against Shiro's tongue and fingers, and Shiro let him, until he realized he was essentially fucking the mattress.

He rose to his knees.

Matt looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed, mouth slack and round, eyes so pleading that Shiro had to pet his back. He still tasted the lube in his mouth.

"Do you want to go like this, or..."

"Wait, I wanna see you," Matt said with a rough voice. He spun around and slotted his fingers with Shiro's, squeezing them gently. "I want you inside me—I want you all around me. Want you to hold me. Shiro, could you hold me?"

Shiro's throat felt so dry. He didn't question Matt's pleas, just leaned on his elbows, crowding Matt with his bulk.

"Is this too much?"

"No. I wanna know you're here. I wanna feel your weight. All those pounds," Matt whispered. Then he grinned, "And all that pounding."

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Dork."

"You still love me."

"Yeah, I do," Shiro admitted, while Matt pushed his heels at Shiro's back.

Shiro tugged Matt's dick once, twice, before lubing his own.

"Are you prepared?"

"Of course, I was a boy scout," Matt replied.

Shiro smiled, aligning himself. Matt watched him, his breath ragged between his parted lips. At that moment, Shiro only wanted to get all the way inside Matt. He wished they could be even closer. They had wasted so many years, and suffered so long.

"Bring it on."

Shiro blinked his eyes dry and concentrated, pushing in slowly, unwavering, drawing a hiss from Matt, whose heels were carving lines in Shiro's sides.

Shiro pulled back half an inch and waited. He slid his hand against Matt's hipbone, his thumb grazing the reddish hair under Matt's half-wilted cock. Shiro grabbed it, pumping it lazily while waiting for Matt to give green light.

Even though Shiro was inside Matt for the first time, inside anybody for the first time, it felt comfortable. Almost like they'd done this many times before.

"Feels like we've been doing this forever," Shiro tried to convey his thoughts aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute. You're really big," Matt grunted, his eyes still closed.

Matt squeezed around Shiro, and he gasped aloud. He let go of Matt's dick, and searched for his fingers.

"No, I mean us. Like we've been us for ages. Even before... before Kerberos. All this time," Shiro tried to explain, tried to grasp for words, Matt gripping his fingers and else, too. Shiro's fringe brushing Matt's neck. Whispering, "always, Matthew. It was always you."

Matt took a deep breath and released it slowly. He opened his eyes. One hand tightly in Shiro's grip, the other one sneaking on his shoulder, his neck, to pull his face closer. His neck straining, his hot breath on Shiro's lips. A line of amber around his blown pupils.

"Move."

"Matthew..." Shiro exhaled. Because she was too full of... of _something_ to do anything but stare. His chest ached. Matt was in front of him, under him, around him, and always _inside_ him, even if he didn't realize it.

 

_"We're connected, you and me."_

_"The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen."_

_"You're wrong."_  
  
_"You know me, don't you? Matt?"_

 _"I'm here, Takashi. Right here."_  
  
_"Shiro."_

 

"Shiro!" Matt tugged Shiro's hair. "Move!"

His voice came behind gritted teeth, and Shiro blinked his eyes. Took a breath, pulled out an inch, grunted, and pushed back in. All the way in.

Skin slapping against skin, the echo swallowed by Matt's groaning. Repeat. Matt's fingers circling the muscles of Shiro's neck, his heels grinding the hollow of his back.

Shiro let go of Matt's hand and hoisted his legs over his shoulders. There was sweat dripping from the tuft of his hair, and he grabbed Matt's shoulders, covering the freckles with his hands. He rolled his hips. Again.

Matt's eyes were wide open, glazed over, his hands grabbing, squeezing for something.

_Oh._

And then his back arched, and he was clutching Shiro, crushing him, pushing him over the edge.

A grunt. Groan. Shattered breath. All the years sleeping in dorms, conditioned for silent release.

Matt's whispered words Shiro could barely hear over his thrumming pulse and labored breath. But even if he hadn't heard the words, he would have felt them in Matt's drowsy strokes on his back, in the heat surrounding him. In the warmth inside him.

"You too, Takashi. It was always you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt!
> 
> Oh, yes. One more thing. Space Lube, the wondrous invention. Is edible and works with butts too! Almost like magic :D so there. Don't eat the normal butt lube, tho, I've heard it's bad for your health!


End file.
